X-1-1900902
It's been a terrifying day. I nearly fainted while bandaging my left arm, it burns immensely. My legs are trembling, I can't make them stop. I'm in my room, with a giant naked man lying on my bed. We're waiting for the guards to return from the higher-ups. I'm nervous what will happen when they decline my offer, but equally so when they accept. I begged them to allow for the man behind me to stay, but I hope I did the right thing by doing so. The entire ship advocated for shooting him back into space and I would've agreed to some kind of punishment after everything that happened, but when he told me he was attacked first, I had to step in. Why on earth I decided to protect this giant beast, I'll never understand, but if he acted out of self-defense, then he deserves a fair trial. The man has an intimidating appearance and his entrance was loud and violent. I was very scared, and the worst thing is that I learned everyone thinks I'm the same as him. Equally undesired and dangerous, even though I never did anyone any harm and there's a clear distinction in size and appearance. Maybe that's why I did this? This man is the top example of what will happen to me if I act up, even if it's justified because someone attacked first. I think I became scared for him. It hurts. I know I wasn't liked, but I hoped that after 2 long years these aliens would at least tolerate me. But they don't, and now I'm sitting here with a potential threat because I projected myself onto him.. This better not be a mistake. I suppose it would benefit me if I revisited today's events. I fear I'll forget if I don't write it down. Who knows where I'll be after today, maybe in a time and place where today no longer matters, but it feels like it matters now, so.. I have time to spare and the giant man appears to have gone to sleep. I should write now I have the chance. I'm taking a short break, then I'll continue. Some time after dinner, fighting was to be heard in the hallway, outside of the canteen. It sounded like the guards were trying to capture a tiger the size of an elephant. I was in the star room and felt the seat trembling. I wasn't too suspicious then, but the screaming and thumping that followed was enough to indicate something wasn't going as planned. When I entered the canteen, the red alert had already barged through the safe-locked doors. To clarify again, the red alert was the gentleman lying behind me with the unconcerned look on his resting face. It's been 2 hours or so, stays difficult to say in an environment that doesn't acknowledge the human concept of time, but by how he's calmly claimed my bed, it feels like my memory is of a battle fought years ago.. I'm envious, my heart is still beating like mad. I don't trust him entirely, but this is the situation my distaste for injustice had lead me to; protecting a creature everyone appears to know more about than me. I took him to my room, as if he were a stray dog I wanted to protect from the catchers, but I hope my ignorance for the situation isn't going to bite me back. Is it a stretch to believe they attacked him first? Why would this man lie to me, he's stronger than any gun they used on him and he doesn't need the protection of little old me. He's proven himself to be invincible, and I know the guards know this. Having that said, this break might just be for them to browse through their list of death penalties. I know they want him dead, they shot him multiple times, but their attacks did nothing. One of their shots hit me in the arm. My flesh DID very much responded to the bullet of light. Science fiction movies make laser guns seem so lame and ineffective, but dear heavens, does it burn.. Luckily I'm ambidextrous. I won't be able to use this arm for a while. I wonder what the authorities will decide. There's nothing they can do but settle with the best possible option, one that will keep the peace, which, in my opinion, is keeping and caring for their new guest. Like they do with the other aliens. Like is supposed to be their objective. There's no point in discarding him because of what he is, that's not his fault. The history of his species should be irrelevant, his species is gone. Same goes for mine! Stop punishing us for it! What would shooting him into space even do, he told me he was floating out there before they dragged him inside. He didn't come travelling in a ship or a pod like the few aliens we managed to find. I think.. this is someone you want to keep as a friend. He opened his eyes just now. He gave me a grin, but didn't say anything. I mean, probably? He hasn't gotten a collar yet and he doesn't really "speak". It's silent, I think he continued his nap. The acid they injected has a strange effect on this man, but I supposed it's good he's not suffering.. Back in the canteen, he got hit with what I thought was an old-fashioned sleeping dart, but apparently it was something worse. He yanked the thing out and threw it into a random direction, whereafter it hit somebody, who disintegrated with a scream.. I'll never be able to unsee that. Meanwhile, my room mate is very much still here, just a bit drowsy. He's an intriguing life form. I hope I can talk with him soon. Before I took on the job as his space attorney, we did exchange a few sentences. When I entered the canteen, he sensed my presence right away and pounced me. I was assured I would die. I didn't dare to open my eyes to determine what he was planning -and of course because he's a giant naked man- so I could only pay attention to his animalistic growls. I guess I would described these as sounds of curiosity? It stays difficult to act in a situation where you're pinned down by a giant, with not much else happening and nobody around able or willing to help. Eventually I trusted the situation enough to offer him my collar, so he could speak to me. I doubted that his roars qualified as a language, but I stood corrected! I'm happy I was able to convince the panicking room to give him a chance to explain himself. But maybe that was only because they didn't care whether or not I'd become a casualty trying to tame this beast. Of course, I only base this on the fact they shouted this at the guards. Sigh. My collar didn't fit his thick neck, but he obediently mimicked my movements and placed it onto his throat when he started speaking. So.. if I had to translate the words that followed.. he boldly asked me if I was interested in reproducing with him. He's repeated the same question multiple times now, I don't think I'll be quick to forget, so there's no need to quote his exact words in here. He's a rude and perverse gentleman, let's keep it at that. I think everybody in the room was confused by his warped sense of priority, with the hundreds of guns pointed at him. An alien who looked much like a beaver warned that "parrenflus" (parranfluss/parunvlusse/???) are mindless bodies driven on animalistic instinct, thus a danger to have around. Predictable and unpredictable at the same time. I very much noticed that the ark only saves intelligent life forms. They haven't rescued any creatures who don't possess spoken or written language. They're qualified as animals, for which is no room on the ark. The parrenflus is an animal on paper, but I don't share that opinion. He looks too much like a human being.. He's bipedal, has bare skin, hair on his head, two eyes, one mouth, a nose in between, feet similar to mine, hands similar to mine.. He's the closest thing to a human being in this ship, there must be more going on inside his head. I can't just let them kill him. When given the collar, I hear a voice, normal sentences, those cannot be uttered by a mere animal. Maybe that's the power of the collar, but surely this device doesn't make up opinions and thoughts for its wearer? I've had a few short conversations with him, so far that was possible, and I've had less productive talks with regular human beings. I'm still optimistic. I think his lack of intelligence is his inability to read a situation, but he hears and takes in my responses, so he can't be that simple. I accept he's not human and not from Earth, but the similarities can't be ignored. What also cannot be ignored is that he's the only alien I've met who doesn't look at me like I'm drenched in sin. He does look at me like I'm a meal, though.. Have to go, the guards have returned. <<>>